


撒娇

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 贱贱依然是贱贱，加菲虫是贱贱捡回家养的一只小猫咪。但一开始贱贱其实是被迫的，小家伙赶都赶不走他也很无奈。直到有一天贱贱发现加菲喵可以变成人，就再也不后悔自己当初的决定了。所以加菲虫严格来说是加菲喵，没有蜘蛛侠的超能力，但依然有惊人的柔软身体，和某种意义上的治愈贱贱的能力。另外傲娇的属性似乎被强化了，这可是一只极少撒娇的猫咪。





	撒娇

当那只指尖微凉的手抓住Wade的时候，他感觉到一阵轻微的电流感从他被触碰到的掌心直接窜到他的心脏，就好像一管肾上腺素被直接扎进了他的心脏，带着刺痛的舒爽噼里啪啦地冲向他的大脑和四肢，然后在一个毛茸茸的脑袋蹭上他的后颈时突然平息了一秒。

“Wade……”Peter用他那招牌的鼻音轻声呼唤着他的名字，拖长的尾音蕴藏了一整句或者更多的他没说出口的字词，而Wade更喜欢用渴求二字加以替换。

“午安Babe，午觉睡得好吗？”Wade放下手上正在整理的枪械，转身搂住Peter的腰把他抱进怀里。

“还行。”Peter眯着眼睛呢喃着，抬起双臂圈住Wade的脖子，放任自己把身体的重量交给面前的男人，他知道Wade会撑住他的。

“Petey……”Wade几乎是用鼻子哼出这个名字的，他收紧环在Peter腰间的手，直到他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，然后用另一只手捧起Peter的脸，拇指轻轻地摩挲着他微微发烫的脸颊，其余四指则缠在他的发间按摩着他的头皮。

暖意和酥麻的快感从被触碰到地方迅速蔓延着Peter的全身，他情不自禁地仰起头用力地蹭了蹭Wade的手，同时发出模糊不清的呼噜声，鼓励着Wade继续抚摸他的身体。

沉浸在愉悦当中的猫咪显得尤其温顺和可爱，刚睡醒时候乱糟糟的头发和皱巴巴的睡衣也柔和了他清醒时的警惕。Wade满足地欣赏着Peter轻颤的睫毛和一缩一缩的可爱鼻孔，视线迷恋地流连在他微张的嘴唇上，情不自禁地回味起上一次他亲吻它们时候的美妙触感。

“我想吻你。”Wade轻声发问，这是讨好猫咪的重要法则之一——永远让他们感到自己处于支配的一方。猫是一种很聪明的动物，而且十分地有控制欲，在它们那娇小可爱的外表之下，藏着一颗极其骄傲和自尊的心，它们不允许自身以外的任何事物控制自己。因此，想要赢得猫咪的亲近，除了耐心的引诱和等待之外，还要时刻记得满足它们的控制欲，迎合它们的需求，绝不能自以为是地采取行动，这才不会让你在最后关头功亏一篑。而当你有足够的经验和技巧完成这些后，你就会得到一只乖乖抬起头索吻的小猫咪。记住，它们永远不会说出自己心中所想，只会用行动暗示，所以学会读懂它们的行为非常重要。

久违的亲吻总是迷人的，但Wade必须克制自己不要在一开始就显得太过于着急。刚睡醒的猫咪脑子里还很迷糊，他不知道自己想要什么，只是跟随着身体的本能来行动。所以Wade必须在快感开始发酵的时候忍痛切断自己的欲望放开Peter，这种得不到满足的感觉会像被蚂蚁啃噬一样又痛又痒，促使着猫咪不满地呻吟起来，并且主动地索求更多。

第二个吻因此就显得更加的缠绵和热烈了。心中有了欲望的Peter开始主动地把舌头伸进Wade的嘴巴里，他挑逗地用舌尖舔过Wade的上颚，却又在对方想要触碰他时灵巧地退开。Peter开始有意识地引导着Wade跟着自己的节奏去享受这个吻，他们没有过多的唇舌纠缠，就只是轮流地舔弄对方的内唇，偶尔吸住灵活的舌尖轻咬，然后在分开的时候，他下意识地含住Wade的下唇用牙齿轻咬着，一直到他们他们的舌头彼此分离时才放开它。

Wade低头看着他的小猫咪，迷糊的睡意已经从那双漂亮的蜜糖色眼睛里褪去了大半，一丝灵巧的恶作剧般的精明开始像火花一样闪现在他的眼眸里。“Wade，”他能看到Peter在呼唤他的名字，即使他没有发出一点儿声音，“Wade，吻我。”他能看得一清二楚，从Peter的眼睛里，他能清晰地读出他所有的想法。

于是第三个吻就可以直接进入正题了，Wade咬住Peter的嘴唇用舌头舔过他的牙齿，但却小心地躲开不去触碰Peter的舌头。这种躲猫猫的行为很快就引起了Peter的不满，他报复般地踮起脚尖凑近Wade，在Wade下意识地箍紧他的腰时咬了一下他的舌头，又在他因为疼痛而下意识地缩回去时霸道地缠上他让他无法脱身。猫咪的控制欲在这一瞬间得到了最淋漓尽致的体现。Peter或是享受或是得意地轻哼着吮吸着Wade的舌头，他的手依旧圈在Wade的脖子上，微凉的指尖有意无意地蹭着皮革制服的边缘，时而刮弄着那银色的拉链，时而磨蹭着Wade凹凸不平的皮肤。来自于物理接触的酥麻感和心里刺激的刺痛感让Wade有点热血沸腾，他用力地按住Peter的后脑不断地加深这个吻，在近乎跨越底线的边缘挑战着Peter的主导权，以一种狂暴的姿态让对方在因冒犯而发怒之前败在了快感的侵袭之下。所以当Wade抱起Peter将他压在墙上时，已经情动的猫咪没有丝毫的反抗而是主动把腿缠上了饲主的腰。

Wade勾着嘴唇有些得意地笑了，他把双手撑在Peter的两侧，没有刻意去维持两人的姿势，只靠Peter自己的努力保持着这个树袋熊一样的姿势，Wade只是在对方坚持不住偶尔下滑的时候挺胯将他顶上去而已。坚硬的勃起隔着并不柔软的衣服顶得Peter屁股一阵酸麻，他自己同样的勃起也正包在他的内裤里有一下没一下地磨蹭着。这样时轻时重的快感刺激着他的身体不自然地收缩起来，他能清晰地感觉到自己的屁股在Wade贴上来的时候都会用力地夹紧，同时愈加激烈的空虚感在他的体内漫开，使他欲求不满地呻吟出声。

“Wade，”Peter抱着正埋首在他的颈间舔吻的脑袋呻吟道，他的双腿用力地夹住Wade的要磨蹭着，仿佛在催促他什么，但张开的嘴巴到底没有再提供更多的信息，只是在Wade的一个又一个吮吻之下发出轻颤的低吟。

“你看起来很饥渴。”Wade抬起头看着Peter情动的脸道，他低头吻住那双时刻都像在索吻的嘴唇，并不怜惜地用力吮吸啃咬着它们，然后又把舌头伸进Peter的嘴里，时而试探地挑逗他，时而发狠地吮吸他，直吻得Peter大脑一团乱糟糟，只剩下越发明了的情欲在熊熊燃烧着。

这时，一根手指探进了Peter的身体里。他本能地轻颤了一下夹住体内的异物，但很快就在Wade纯熟的按摩下放松了身体。宽松的内裤被拉到大腿以下，而只脱了一半的内裤还包着他的阴茎。Peter可以感觉到流出的前液已经打湿了布料，越来越坚挺的分身从内裤的边缘露出了一截，敏感的前端正贴着他的大腿内侧有一下没一下的磨蹭着。微弱的快感刺激着Peter敏感的神经，寻乐的本能引导着他拉下内裤握住自己的勃起撸动起来。变得清晰的快感愉悦着Peter的身体，他享受地仰起头发出迷糊地闷哼，一时忘记了还埋在体内的手指，直到Wade突然按上了他的前列腺。

让人骨头发软的熟悉快感就像一个被打开的开关，那些隐藏在身体每个角落里的快乐记忆瞬间被激活，化身成为无法抗拒的生理刺激点燃了Peter的身体。顿时他的体温开始明显地上升，敏感的甬道随之变得湿润柔软起来，并配合着Wade抽插的动作一缩一缩地抽搐着。感觉到Peter变化的Wade就像是受到鼓励一样加大了手上的动作，他扭动着手腕把更多的手指送进Peter的身体里，指尖不断挑弄按压着那柔软的敏感点，满意地听到一声吸气声在他的耳边响起，紧接着是一声诱人的叹息，和包含了更多渴求的呻吟。Peter低下头靠在Wade的肩膀上快速地撸动起自己的阴茎，但一波接着一波强烈的快感让他的身体不停地被脱力感侵袭着，这让人上瘾的酸软感使Peter的手不停地打滑，到最后他干脆放弃一般地放开了自己而全身心地投入到Wade带给他的极致享受之中。

一声接着一声无意识的呼唤填满了Wade曾经空荡荡的心，甚至多到他装不下而溢出来。这种被填满的充实感让Wade激动又感动，他能感觉到一种少有的极度情绪化的涌动冲上了他的大脑，让他像个没长大的小鬼一样开心得想要哭泣。

“Babe，”Wade亲吻着Peter的眼角轻声道，就好像Peter才是那个想哭的人，而他正在安抚他，“你做好准备了吗？”

“Wade……嗯……Wade……”Peter的呼唤不时地被他按压不住的呻吟声给打断，他渴求地摆着腰把自己往Wade的手上送，没有回答Wade的问题，就只是不停地在他手上操着自己。

但Wade按住了他。Peter顿时不满地长吟了一声，他有些生气地看着Wade，双腿不耐烦地贴着他的制服磨蹭着，显然是在催促。可是Wade看起来并不太着急，他刻意地先不去满足Peter的欲望，而是缓缓地把埋在他体内的手指抽出，再插入，再抽出，如此反复，动作缓慢却坚定，没多久就把Peter弄得又一次忍不住低吟起来。

饲养猫咪的另一个重要法则就是，必须要让它们明确清楚自己的地位。猫咪可以有控制权，但这种权利必须是饲主赋予的。明确主人和宠物之间的地位差别，让猫咪对饲主产生依赖感和一定的服从意识，是维持两者之间的关系的最重要手段。只有当猫咪在心中形成了饲主的概念，它才会有意识地留在主人的身边，把他纳入自己的所有物范围以内，而不再单纯地把他当作一个可有可无的只是为自己提供食物的路人而已。

“你想让我操你吗？”

Wade性感低沉的声音伴随着一阵强烈的快感窜过Peter的背脊，让他情不自禁地仰起头发出了颤抖的呻吟。

“Yes,please…”

Wade满意地笑了，他放下Peter将他翻过去按在墙上。Peter配合地用双手撑住墙壁，分开双腿站好，甚至有些急切地回头盯着Wade解开拉链的手，饥渴地舔着嘴唇看他扶着自己的硬挺下流地拍打着他的臀部。Wade抬眼看向快要化身发情的小母猫的Peter，勾着嘴唇把自己的阴茎塞进那张湿润的小嘴中。空虚的身体终于被填满，Peter难以自持地闭上眼发出满足的叹息声，而在他身后的Wade也因为这湿润温热的包覆感而享受地低吟出声。他扶着Peter的腰一点点推进直到完全进入他的身体，然后缓慢地抽出大半又重新进入。他耐心地放慢速度把尚且紧致的甬道操松，等到Peter终于适应了他的尺寸后，他才扣住他的腰开始加快速度用力地操干起来。

“嗯——唔——啊——啊啊！”Peter的呻吟声随着Wade的节奏逐渐变得急促起来，粗壮的阴茎一刻不停地大力顶弄着他的前列腺，沉甸甸的囊袋随着Wade摆动的身体不断拍打着他的臀部。清晰的肉体碰撞声刺激着Peter的耳膜，他情不自禁地回头看向Wade的脸，渴求地张开双唇向他索吻，却被那越发激烈的操弄干得浪叫不停。

“唔啊——啊——嗯唔——啊啊——”Peter完全无法安静地和Wade来一个缠绵的热吻，每当他的嘴唇贴上Wade的嘴唇，恶劣的雇佣兵就会狠狠地操上他的前列腺让他本能地叫出声来，然后他就这么维持着准备和他接吻的姿势近距离欣赏着他脸红耳赤的淫荡模样，嘴边还要挂着那胜利者一般的笑容。

感到自己开始处于下风的Peter本能地开始退缩，他低下头暂时拉开了两人的距离，身体贴上面前的墙壁想要寻找一个依靠。Wade看穿了他的心思，便顺势压下身子贴上他的后背。他逐步放慢了节奏给Peter一点喘息的机会，同时把手伸向他的阴茎握住他慢慢地抚弄起来，带给Peter另一种不同的温柔但又强烈的快感。

“Wade……嗯……Wade……啊……”Peter仰起头一边大张着嘴呼吸一边呼唤着Wade的名字。这样被紧压在墙上的姿势让他再没有任何可以退却的空间，而深知这一点的Wade放肆地利用着他的身高优势自下而上地把Peter从地上顶起，逼迫着他只能踮起脚尖颤抖地撅起屁股迎合自己的挺动。

“你能感觉到我吗Babe？”Wade贴着Peter的耳朵低声问道，他的一只手紧紧地圈住Peter的腰让他维持着踮脚的姿势，另一只手松开Peter已经开始流出前液的阴茎改去抓住他的屁股用力揉捏起来。Peter为此发出一声不稳的呻吟，他无力地趴在墙上喘息着，胡乱地点着头回道：“是的……是的……你插得好深。”

“你喜欢这样吗？”Wade低笑着问道，他用力地揉了揉Peter的半边臀肉，然后扬起手干脆地扇了它一巴掌。Peter颤抖地叫了一声，红着脸猛地夹紧了体内的阴茎。Wade舒服地吸了一口气，用手掌揉了揉那被他打得发白的地方，然后又扬起手拍了一下，一直到Peter的屁股开始散发出水蜜桃一样的蜜红色时才停下来。

至此，Peter已经从早些那激烈的快感里抽身得差不多了，于是Wade又逐渐开始加快速度把他拽入另一轮新的浪潮之中。Peter被他几乎整个人按在墙上动弹不得，发软的腰一次又一次被Wade从下方顶起，那酸软酥麻的脱力感伴随着剧烈的火花迸溅般的快感刺激着Peter敏感的神经让他止不住地尖叫出声。而被打得发烫的屁股在Wade制服的摩擦下像是又痒又痛，那像是要滴血一般的鲜红刺激着Wade体内的嗜血因子和破坏因子，促使着他继续加快速度到一个Peter几乎无法承受的节奏，逼得他只能不断地急促吸气就连叫都叫不出声。

快要无法呼吸的Peter有些害怕地把手按上Wade的大腿恳求他放慢节奏，感受到恐惧气息的Wade有些着迷地抓住Peter的头发埋首在他颈间用力地吸了一口气。在这一瞬间他可以清晰地感受到Peter的生命力，他可以闻到所有的情绪和诉求，甚至听到他血管跳动里传来的尖叫，而这一切，都是因为他当初选择收养这只猫咪才存在的，是因为他，Peter才有今天这样鲜活的生命。这一认知在瞬间击中了Wade的理智，他有些失控地低吼出声，抱着Peter跪倒在地上。

膝盖传来的疼痛让两人暂时冷静了下来。Peter回头看向Wade，一边用手抚摸着他的脑袋一边吻上他的嘴唇。这是一个安抚的亲吻。Wade闭上眼放任自己沉浸在Peter的亲吻中，他能感受到身上紧绷的肌肉开始逐渐放松，方才激动的情绪也跟着平静下来。

“疼吗？”Wade说着摸了摸Peter的膝盖，后者摇了摇头，撑着地面起身让Wade从他体内滑出去，尔后转过来分开双腿跪在Wade的大腿两侧，扶着他的阴茎慢慢地沉下腰坐了上去。Wade双手握住Peter精瘦的腰爱抚着他的身体，他迷恋地把头埋在Peter的颈间舔吻着，然后抬起头吻上他的嘴唇，双臂紧紧地抱着Peter几乎将他整个人揉进了怀里。

“操我。”Peter贴着Wade的嘴唇轻声道，他主动把腿圈在Wade的腰上，任由对方掌控着全部的节奏将他抬起又按下。再度堆积起来的快感减轻了团积在膝盖处的疼痛，Peter呻吟着抱紧了Wade的脑袋，一边鼓励着他亲吻自己的脖子和胸口，一边抚摸着他的头顶然后温柔地落下一个又一个的亲吻。这种怜爱的动作让Wade又一次地感到鼻子发酸，他抬起头看向Peter的双眼，看着他眼中那个丑陋的自己，却看不到任何恐惧或者厌恶，只有爱。Peter爱他，他爱着他。

Wade颤抖地吸了一口气用力地吻上了Peter的嘴唇，一股强烈的冲动让他扑倒了身上的人然后抓住他的双腿折叠压在他的胸前。突然变得激烈的挺动让Peter尖叫出声，他的双手无意识地抓紧了Wade的肩膀，纤长的身体被顶撞得不停地颤抖仿佛下一秒就要散架。Wade粗喘着用四指托住Peter的后颈，拇指按住他的颈窝，掌心压着他的肩膀，接力一次又一次地挺腰插进Peter的深处满足他们共同的渴望。濒临高潮的快感让Peter有些失控地快速撸动着自己的阴茎，他一只手搂住Wade的脖子把他拉向自己，像是想和他接吻，却因为止不住的尖叫而只能一直用鼻子蹭着Wade的脸。Wade回应着Peter的渴望不停地亲吻着他，他小心地控制着自己的力度不要完全失控，却还是在Peter高潮的瞬间不小心捏紧了他的脖子在他的颈窝处留下了一个淡淡的淤痕。Peter射得很激烈，迸溅的精液弄脏了他的睡衣甚至射到了他的脸上，同时他的后穴也因为射精而本能地痉挛起来，吸得Wade头皮一麻也忍不住跟着去了。

略低于体温的精液让Peter本能地轻颤了一下，Wade还在持续着的缓慢抽插延长了两人的高潮，Peter可以感觉到有不少液体被射进了自己的身体，或者在Wade抽出去时射在他的屁股上。情欲的余韵在浓郁的性爱气息中持续发酵，随后融化在他们两人的唇舌之间化作醇酒渗入了他们的身体。激烈运动过后的猫咪就像是因此喝醉了一般又回到了刚睡醒时那迷迷糊糊的状态。Peter抱着Wade趴在他的肩上，任由对方抱着他去洗澡然后把他擦干包进另一套干净的睡衣里。Wade让Peter枕在他的大腿上小睡一会儿，自己则把散落在桌上的枪支拿起来继续整理。

但没一会儿，压在腿上的重量突然变轻了，Wade低头查看，只见变回了猫咪形态的Peter只有小半个身子趴在他的腿上，没过多久就像个毛球一样从他腿上滚了下去缩成一团躲进了睡衣里。Wade笑着把衣服拿开，抱起熟睡的小家伙安置在腿上，确认他睡得舒服之后才重新拿起枪支清理枪管。

安静下来的小屋显得尤其悠闲，一阵淡淡的香味从厨房飘出钻进Wade的鼻子里。他放下手里重新组装好的手枪，抬头看了一眼墙上的钟。

傍晚四点半，他的鱼汤还有半个小时就能炖好了。

 

完


End file.
